Vice: A Kindred Story
by Amsnuggles
Summary: The diary of my RP character. M-rated because of what happens in RP sessions is up to the players. Story stopped when we stopped role-playing.
1. Night 1 through 10

_Note: The characters and setting is contributed from outside sources and parties. No content is mine except Vice. In addition these entries are from a diary, thus content can be vague and misinterpreted. Thanks and hope you enjoy._

**VICE**

A Kindred Story

**Night 1**

It's hard putting pen to paper…

* * *

**Night 2**

It keeps playing in my head. **It won't go away! **

I'm terrified.

_Who am I? _

The pain seems to radiate from all around me and I just want it to go away.

* * *

**Night 3**

I don't understand what they want me to do. The tough business woman, Lorelei, told me that we were the good guys fighting the bad guys. All I can think of is if we're the good guys I don't want to meet the bad guys.

A girl with a Russian accent, Kalina I think is her name, gave me a book to help me try and understand everything. I've been reading it, but it's hard to believe.

Tomorrow night is Elysium. I don't want to go.

* * *

**Night 4**

_Blood!_

At the party everyone left me alone. Thank God for small favors.

Prince Nicodemus brought up the name Creed, but he didn't explain him or tell me why he did this to me.

I'm was just glad to return to the room they had given me for the time being. I resolve to stay there until made to leave, which I think is in a few days time.

* * *

**Night 6**

We were shipped to New York. Literally, shipped in wooden boxes. We are to meet a man by the name of Carver at the night club _Inside Out. _The city is very different from Kansas City. It's noisy and crowded. We're to change our names to something different, street like. I chose the name Sprinkles. It really doesn't fit.

The club was ten times as bad as the city. Lorelei, Candy now, is naturally our leader but sometimes I wonder if she knows what she's doing. A giant punk rocker named Pink and his stupid blue haired friend Skid Mark harassed us most of the time we were there. Pink kept hitting on Lorelei and Kalina, who chose the name Gumdrop.

Pink told us that Carver was dead, that he had been found out. At that point I was ready to leave. Escaping Lorelei's clutches I made my exit and waited for them to dump the boys.

We took a cab to a nice hotel and thought out possibilities for our next move. Not long after arriving someone captured us and dragged us to the sewers below the hotel.

I… I…I freaked out.

It was as if I'd never left.

Only this time the lights were left on.

Through the craziness Pink and Skid Mark came to our rescue. In exchange for us he had to take some pictures.

I just wanted to go home.

But I don't think I know where my home is anymore.

* * *

**Night 7**

Lorelei says we can't stay here. They are both Brujah, but Pink and Lorelei don't seem to get along well. Seems to be the same with my own clan, but then I've only _met _a few Nosferatu. Pink says that there aren't many open pads for new kindred. That we'd have to talk to Netlika, the Cardinal's daughter. She's suppose to be at one of the more respectable clubs. But Pink would rather we stay with him, Lorelei I think would rather die.

We went back out into the night. We stopped at a lesbian club. A kindred was dancing with a human. This place was a lot calmer than the _Inside Out _club. Lorelei sent Kalina to converse with the dancing kindred.

_**It went bad**_.

Bouncers came to throw us out.

We needed information. Lorelei is always mad at me because I'm useless. To me it seems I'm either useless or an embarrassment to her. I can't help that I'm just grasping this underworld I've been shoved into. Maybe if I pretend to be like I use to be, I could do something right for once.

The bouncers gently escorted Lorelei and Kalina out.

I remained behind on my own.

Cheryl was very forthcoming. She liked talking about herself. I don't mind listening, but it's not the information I need. As we danced I made up a story for my account in the city. Eventually she gave me the information I needed and more of _her_ information she wrote on my arm. I lied and scrammed the hell out of there.

It was very awkward.

Outside I meet the others. I told them we'd find Natlika at the _Bow Tie Boutique_.

I don't think we're going to get what we are looking for.

At the _Bow Tie Boutique _we waited for Netlika. This time Lorelei went to talk to her. I needed a drink, I'm glad they didn't ask for identification. Lorelei ushered us to leave. At the moment we're staying at Pink's place.

I could have told her we weren't going to be going anywhere.

Perhaps when everyone is asleep I can do some research on the computer. I think I want to know what happened when I left.

* * *

**Night 8**

Everything seems so different at night. Are all kindred this perverse and mean. I hate the assumption that I represent my clan. Tonight Lorelei scraped some information out of Pink. I can't figure him out. I kept my mouth shut as Lorelei tramped us all over New York for something she wanted.

Down at the docks we chatted with the _Snakes. _They didn't have the business we were looking for but they did give us someone to talk to for the right amount of money.

Giovanni's the Italian mob. Gentleman none the less. Lorelei seemed almost smitten. She didn't get her guns, but Andrei did give us a few gifts. Though what I'm suppose to do with brass knuckles is beyond me. He also gave us some more contacts.

First, the Cardinal was having dinner with his daughter, Netlika, at Olive Garden. The second was Anika, a Toreador photographer, who we'd find at the park.

We made a reservation at the Olive Garden. Lorelei ordered them the best wine and then at an appropriate moment went over to talk to them. I couldn't stomach the nerve to stay if something should happen I got up and went to the bathroom.

Thankfully it went smoothly.

Next we went to the park. Anika. I don't trust her, she's too nice. Reluctantly I went with them to her studio. We had to wait until she finished one of her shoots. I let Kalina do a reading while we waited. I wanted to know if I was ever going to feel safe again. Her answer was it was up to me. _Wonderful._

When we finally got to talk to Anika, Lorelei did all the talking. Anika could get us jobs, a new home, and money for our work. She had asked us what we could do but my skills are limited. She talked about Pink, and I could empathize with her. Maybe she is all she claims to be.

Finally we returned to Pinks. Pink wasn't home so I took the time to get on the internet. Lorelei was cleaning. I wanted information on home. Lorelei couldn't believe I'd do such a stupid thing. Frustrated I left to go take a walk. Lorelei threw my phone at me should I get lost.

They don't understand. But then I haven't explained to them either. I don't think I could. They wouldn't understand, especially Lorelei. There is no manual on how to act after something like this. Kalina found me. She wanted me to come back, that Lorelei would apologize. I don't believe her. Kalina is sweet but strange. I almost want to be her friend, but then why would she want to be my friend. When we came back Kalina tried to get Lorelei to apologize, but Lorelei isn't one to take orders.

Pink came home appalled that the house was cleaned. He does have a job though. They are going to steal some jewels that are being transported through this neck of town. Kalina and me are staying home.

We won't _embarrass _Lorelei that way.


	2. Night 11 through 20

_Note: Any nights that are not recorded are nights that Vice could not write. Various reasons and events can and will delay the flow of Vice's nightly journal. _

**Night 11**

Again it's been hard to write.

* * *

**Night 12**

How do you explain total fear and fury?

I can't stop shaking.

I now know ….no where is safe.

* * *

**Night 13**

The jewel heist went well. When the others were gone a Nos came to bang on the door. Kalina and I would not let him inside. Apparently though he was selling guns. Pink was mad at Kalina. Lorelei tried to get me to help go after him but I refused.

When Pink left for the _Inside Out_club, we left to move into the town house, Anika helped set up for us.

It was nice. We ordered beds. Lorelei purchased a computer and serviced a home security system.

It won't keep Creed away.

Actually, he came that night.

Fear has Creed's picture next to it.

I think he wants me to be like him. All I want to do to hurt him as he has hurt me. Sadly I don't think I'm that creative.

He left two daggers. I think I would like to use them.

As for this night. We hunted. It amazes me that I can function and write so calmly about any of this. Maybe hate is replacing my fear. I guess I am slowly becoming like him. I can't decide if that is a good or bad thing.

Lorelei got herself in trouble while hunting. Luckily she got herself out of it as well. I think it might have had something to do with the all those police cars driving though the park.

Lorelei wants to mingle with the "important" kindred but their location rotates. We had to go talk to Devno. A Malkavian that makes Kalina look normal, perhaps down right boring. Through a lot of crazy talk we found out it would be at Luigi's. A Giovanni's buffet.

Lorelei is making me go.

I think his eyes are imprinted on mind, just empty black orbs grinding into mine.

It's as if he's always watching.

* * *

**Night 14**

We went to Luigi's tonight. There doesn't seem to be many Sabbat Kindred running around in New York these days. At dinner we barely had ten kindred, including us. I got some really nasty calamari pasta, it almost made me glad I can only drink blood. I really miss chocolate.

Once dinner was over the Cardinal asked us to do a favor for him. Something about delivering a package-a package to the head honcho of the Sabbat. He had been at dinner with two panthers guarding him. Though the Cardinal didn't specify when or where yet.

Ever since we came to New York we've suppose to be on guard, that the Sabbat are barbaric violent kindred. To me their not much different then the Camarilla. Take it I'm new, very , very new to this world, so I probably don't see to clearly. Then again, maybe I do.

After dinner, Armani gave Lorelei some pistols. If he isn't trying to win Lorelei's heart then I don't know what. She won't admit she's interested in him, only that he might be useful in the near future.

* * *

**Night 15**

I got a belt for my daggers!

That is about the only exciting thing that happened tonight.

I'm trying to live my life one night at a time. So far I been fairing. I still have a hard time sleeping. And every so often a memory will hit be during the night and it just about takes all my willpower to not shiver in fear. I'm trying to hold it together but then sometimes it hits me all at once. Not to mention my sire's sporadic visits.

I want to go home, but then I don't know what will happen. Perhaps it would be safer to stay in New York, but then Creed found me here too. It puts knots in my stomach, because I know he will visit again. He's fucked me up enough already, isn't that enough?

I'm not sure really what I'm suppose to do.

* * *

**Night 16**

Ankia's photo gallery went well. She sold a lot of her pictures. I still don't like her, though she's been friendly enough. She has to be compensating for something or have some other motive. Nobody is that nice, especially in kindred world. She even let Lorelei drive the car home.

Back home Nicodemus's assistant was waiting in the lobby. I think I had meet her perhaps once before, but to be honest all the people I meet back home blend together. Lorelei seemed glad the Prince still believed us alive. Kalina was not happy this woman was here.

Upstairs, the assistant- she didn't introduce herself- let into us about not laying low and was worried about us being this close to Stargazer, known to us as Anika. According to her databases Anika was part of the Black Hand.

She asked for all the information we had gathered and everyone we had meet. There wasn't a lot and she wasn't happy with the small amount of Sabbat in the city. Stupid Lorelei also told her about Creed's little visit. All I can think of is that little bit of information is what's going to have him coming back to mess with us again. I hated telling her he was my sire, I hated the look she gave me even more.

The assistant delved that the Sabbat had been rumored to of found something of importance. The name she gave sounded more like a French designer label. All Kalina explained was that it was bad, very bad. So much so that she was ready to go home that instant.

It worries me, maybe because the worst thing I can think of is my sire. Something worse than him, then that is something to be highly concerned about, but then I don't think I can think of anything worse than Creed.

Next time it will be a different person. Lorelei was just relived that we hadn't been forgotten. Once the woman had left, Lorelei called her a bitch. All I could think was, well is that not the kettle calling itself black.

* * *

**Night 20**

I haven't wrote for a few days. We haven't done much these last four nights. Stayed in and waited for the Cardinal's package. I'd did suggest we go see a movie but that idea was shot down fairly quickly. According to Lorelei we not on holiday so participating in normal activities is out of the question. To me going out on a Friday night for a movie is a good cover, I mean what kind of spy doesn't enjoy himself every once in a while.

Anyway, Netlika came tonight with the package. It isn't much, a simple envelope. We are suppose to take it to Quebec, Canada. I've never been to Canada.

Lorelei decided to go talk to Andrei's contact in New Jersey for some back up. First though we bought a car.

It's a really nice car. I think it was an old kindred's car for all the fire power we found in some hidden compartments. Let's see we found a phosphorus shotgun, a few grenades, a machine gun, and some other strange looking explosives. I don't know how to use any of them nor I'm I sure I'd exactly want to but Lorelei seemed happy, only she did get mad at Kalina for messing with the grenades.

In New Jersey, Andrei's contact looked to be a drug lord. It smelled really funny in the old factory. Lorelei took care of business. We didn't get much else than a few bullet proof vests and a single person to help us out. But I guess you take what you can get.

Our other party member is another Malkavian, by the name of Jingles. Lorelei kicked us out at a carnival Jingles was suppose to be at, all the while caressing her new weapons. So Kalina and I swam through the masses to look for Jingles.

Kalina took the fun house and I watched the passing people. But there were a lot of people out there. Eventually Kalina came out with Jingles. She was wearing a blood splattered jesters outfit and a white painted on face. All I thought of was the movie It. She wasn't what I exactly expected.

Once everyone was in the car we started our journey to Canada. When the sun was beginning to rise we settled into a crappy motel.

I'm writing this as Lorelei sleeps and because I can't. I'm not sure what this journey is going to unfold or if it's going to get us killed. But so far it's been a fairly nice road trip. I wonder how long it's going to last.


	3. Night 21 through 30

_Note: Any nights that are not recorded are nights that Vice could not write. Various reasons and events can and will delay the flow of Vice's nightly journal. _

**Night 23**

The package was delivered and everything went without a hitch. Everyone we talked to before traveling said to expect trouble but really nothing happened out of the ordinary. Not that anything is particular ordinary in being Kindred.

Wait something did happen. We almost ran into some Hunters. I'm not sure what exactly they are, other than they obviously hunt… us. Kalina was the one that warned us, I think I was the only one that really believed her. They didn't see us so nothing happened.

About all I did the entire trip was play Tetris on my phone. I think I've almost beat my old record. When we returned to New York, we dropped Jingles off at Pink's. It was Kalina's idea.

At home we waited for Netlika or the Cardinal to contact us. I ventured to borrow Lorelei's computer. I found out my family is missing.

* * *

**Night 24**

That fucking bastard! How could he do that?

I just want to scream!

But I can't, I can't do a damn thing. What I'm I suppose to do?

It's my fault.

My stomach squirms like it's full of worms. I just want to throw up.

My walk didn't help. It didn't make the words disappear from my eyelids. It didn't make me feel better knowing. I have nothing to go back to, nothing to remind me who I use to be.

I'm furious and scared and sick and beyond distressed. I think always in the back of my mind, when all this was over I could go back, I could visit them. Let them know I was alright just was gone for a little bit. That's never going to happen now. Why? Why did he take them when he already had me? To take me and turn me into this but to slaughter them all of them until they were unrecognizable, until nothing human remained.

I… I don't know how much more of this I can take.

We met Netlika and her father for an early dinner. We were given a quarter of a million dollars as payment for our work. Midway though dinner they got what seemed like some disturbing news and left early. We left soon after. But on our way home there seemed like a gathering at a bar. They shot at our car. The bullets hit but didn't penetrate. We raced home.

Lorelei decided to take the car to Andrei's place to be analyze. Kalina went with her, I decided to stay behind. I needed to be alone for a while and get a gain on my thoughts and emotions.

Hopefully it helps but I seriously doubt it.

* * *

**Night 25**

When Lorelei and Kalina came back yesterday night they were arguing about how their joy ride had gone. Supposedly they blew up some kindred chasing them and Kalina lost an eye. Though she looked fine when I saw her. The car turned out to be Cliff Masters' car. Doesn't mean much to me but I'm told that if any Sabbat Kindred ask, to act like he's a monster and talk bad about him. I just think it's cool to have a car.

We decided to go to a club to pass the time. The first one was nice but kind of boring and we left early. So reluctantly we went to the _Inside Out _club. Pink's club. It's crazy crowded as always. Near the stage a fight was going on. I recognized the Kindred guy fighting, he's name being Cassady, he was from St. Louis. The girl with him wasn't kindred, Kalina explained that it was a Werewolf and urged us to leave. But Pink found us. He escorted Lorelei and Kalina out as I remained behind. I really didn't know what I was going to do but if Nicodemus had sent him I was going to try and make contact.

I appeared to them outside. At first it seemed like the Werewolf was going to try and eat me. But I explained as best as I could. Cassady explained he was in the city looking for a few Kindred named, Netlika and Anika.

I took it upon myself to help them. I know that it will most likely mean they will die--Anika and Netlika, but I don't care. I gave Cassady Anika's address and he in return gave me he's phone number if I should find the location of Netlika.

Netlika is hard to find, her father is very protective. Quickly I warned Lorelei about not going home--to stay at Pink's until tomorrow night. She wouldn't listen to me so I hung up the phone. She wouldn't understand.

First I went to Luigi's, I talked to Luigi he gave me an update on the car, it sounded pretty cool. He didn't know anything about Netlika's whereabouts but then he's not Andrei. So I went to their garage. Andrei told me more about the car and asked to pass along the information to Candy. He said he didn't know the location of Netlika but had business with her father, Andrei had the Cardinal's number. But the number wasn't for the likes of me, not even when I brought up the name Cassady. So much for that endeavor.

This journal is a sabotage to my own plans. But if I can't tell someone who can I tell. Thing's happen to good people for no rhyme or reason. I'm tied of being the good girl, the silent one, the victim. If I'm going to die then let it be on my own terms. It's time for me to take control and move this mission right along. I'm still scared to death and a little guilty about the people--no kindred I'm using to finish my own goals but then isn't that what everyone is out to do-- get what they want no matter the cost.

When I returned to the flat, there was a lot of cops and paramedics. It looked like it went crazy upstairs. A puddle of blood had soaked through from the upper floor. Pink was there licking it up. All the while Lorelei was confronting me wanting know what happened. I deliberately lied to her. I told her that I had overheard where Cassady and the Werewolf were going next. That I had called Anika but she didn't answer. And I hadn't told them because I hadn't want them there to get caught up in the mess. I think they believed me. Maybe I'll tell them later once Pink is out of range. But then maybe not.

I know I'm suppose to feel bad about this but I don't. I'm actually giddy. Then again I may have just lost it, but who gives a shit anyway. After all I am Creed's childe.

* * *

**Night 26**

The plan went as planned. It was telling the others that didn't go so well. Lorelei was absolutely furious at me. And stupid me tried to get my point across to her. I think she used some kind of power cause she gave me one look and it sent me running. Telling her looked like a bad thing to do now that I think about it. But I had really wanted her cooperation in getting the hell out of there.

It's as if no idea is good enough unless she comes up with it. Our "GOAL" was to collect information about the Sabbat not to sympathize with them. She blamed me of not thinking before getting caught up in things. And how could I have trusted Cassady. The best answer I could come up with was at least I was doing something. Lorelei didn't like that answer. Neither did she like the answer to why I wanted to get both Netlike and Anika killed.

I'm so confused. I never wanted to kill anybody before becoming Kindred, but then I never wanted to drink someone else's blood either.

Kalina was the maddest. She threatened to haunt me. I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound good.

I saw Anika's body. It was pretty bad. I still don't think I was wrong in the deal that I made. But I'm beginning to think I should.

Through all the chaos we went to Devno's to see if we could kidnap him. Again I say it's only a good idea if Lorelei thinks of it first. But something was wrong with Devno. Ok well something was always wrong with Devno. It was as if he was plugged into a network. But the thing is if he is unplugged he dies. And there was no way we could transport a network that wasn't there. So it remains to be seen that Devno is staying in New York.

But we-Lorelei, Kalina, and I are going back to St. Louis. Hopefully Nicodemus doesn't kill us as Lorelei keeps reminding me. I'm just hoping we get some answers and that we don't get killed.


End file.
